Thing I Shouldn't Do
by Bandgeek481
Summary: we all do things that we shouldn't.both sam and artie know that., still they do. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**I HOPE YOU ALLENJOY THIS STORY. IT IS KIND OF SAD, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET HAPPIER.**

* * *

He looked in the mirror. His face was pale and his features were sharp and boney. The dark circles under his eyes. He ran a hand along his arm. He winced slightly. He felt so empty. He wasn't looking forward to starting at a new school. He still felt bad that his family had to move because of him. He had gotten so out of control. they had him on medication now. He spit it out everyday. he didn't eat. He rarely even slept. He knew it wasn't right. Tthere was something worng with him he knew that. He just didn't know what.

He walked down stairs and sat at the table. Breakfast. He'd just puke it up once he got to school. His little sister bounded down the stairs. "Hey Sammy! Hi Stacie. Sammie, are you excited to go to school?" He plastered on a giant fake smile. "Of course I am Stay Stay." He picked her upn tickling her. She giggled laughing.

* * *

He wheeled up to the mirror. His face was so pale and his eyes looked hollow. Gently he felt at his arms. He winced slghtly in pain. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. "He shouldn't be thinking of dying. Still he did. Everyday...


	2. Chapter 2

Artie parked into his spot in the choir room. He knew that everyone would be sad to see he had only got worse over Februrary vacation. Tina would probally cry. Kurt would go on about make up. Rachel would scold him for putting himself before the team. Regionals was in a damn week. He looked like fucking hell. He was gonna ruin it for everyone.

He was right. Tina walked in and fell to the floor. Mike had to carry her to her seat. Kurt handed him a tube of mosturizer. Rachel though didn't say a word. They all looked at him. Stunned. Pained. Horrified. Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. "Tanie who is that? It's Artie, baby. No, Artie's not that sad. He is now, I guess. Oh." She bent forward and tapped his shoulder. "Don't be sad Artie. Sad isn't good." He smile a small smile at her.

Mr. Schuester walked in, his jaw dropping alittle. He pulled out his phone sending a quick text to Emma. Sugar walked in late. "I'm very very sorry that I'm Late but I was slushied. I plan on suing the neandrathal who slushied me though, so no-" Her eyes opened wide. she opened her mouth and screeched, "WHAT THE HELL ARTIE!" She dropped to the floor in a huff. Kurt and Blaine running to elp her up.

Just then a blond boy knocked on the door frame. "Can we help you? Yeah um my name's Sam Evans and I wanna be in glee club." Everyone looked at the boy in thaanked god that they had stopped obsessing over him. Rachel stomped over to him. He stepped back abit. A look of slight fear covering his face. Artie looked the boy up and down. Skinny and pale. He saw the red skin poking out of his sweat shirt. The boy-Sam-was just like him.

Sam had heardf some of the kids in his History class talking about glee club. looking in to the room he saw them to Cheerio's-as he heard they were called here- the boy in the wheel chair some really tall kid and an Asian boy. So he had decided to give it a shot. He looked around at their faces. The asian girl was sobbing as the asian boy held her. He figured that it happened seeing as no one seemed phased by it. Another girl with redish hair was letting out nasal soblike screeched into a boy wearing a bow tie and cardigans shoulder. Though he could tell that the boy wasn't her boyfriend seeing as he was hand and hand with another pale boy in a fashionable outfit. All of them looked like they were in distress. Then that girl had stomped up to himwith a crazed look on her face.

"Hello Sam, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I am captain of the New Directions. Over there is are other captain Finn Hudson, who is also my boy friend. That man over there is our faculty advisor Mr. Scchuester. So Sam Evans can you sing? Uh yeah." The man-Mr. Schuester- walked over and pushed her towards her seat gently. "Rachel calm down let Sam breathe. You know everyone gets into glee club whether they can sing or not." She loet out a huff and stomped back to her seat. mumbled,"...and they wonder why we never have any new members." Sam chuckled at that. "So Sam you can sit next to Artie." He pointed to the boy in the wheel chir. He wasn't smiling really and ooked pale and sickly. Sam saw the blood on his sleeve... he was just like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Assignments

"So guys this weeks assignment. Pair up and find good numbers for regionals. The theme is inspiration. I'll be pairing you guys off." Everyone groaned. Will chuckled.

"Finn and Rachel. Mike and Tina. Kurt and Blaine. Sugar and Mercedes. Rory and Joe. Puck and Quinn. Brittany and Santana. Sam and Artie."

Artie wheeled over to a corner. Sam followed him pulling up a chair right next to him. Artie held out an thin hand.

"Artie Abrams. Sam Evans. So Sam where are you from? Tennesse. Nice. Yeah. So why did you move? Well uh... I have some problems. They got really out of control. People found out. Everything got worse. So we moved. So uh why was everyone crying when I came in? Me. I have some problems too. They got even worse over break."

Sam looked at Artie carefully. His eyes were sad. Broken. His skin paler than anyones he'd ever seen. He was thin. Too thin. He shook with every breath he took. His wrists showed red. His sleeves were dotted with it.

Artie saw Sam staring at him. Slowly he took Sam's thin hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Action

That simple action freaked everyone out. All heads snapped towards Sam and Artie. Sugar tried to squeal. Mercedes covered her mouth quick. Everyone just stared as the two broken boys held onto each others hands.

Will watched as it seemed all the girls and Kurt were in one corner of the room. Moving like ninjas. The boys had moved just as quietly to another corner.

Rachel sat down and adressed what was going on. "They are both so obviously broken. For what reason though? What the hell happened-" Artie turned around. "We can hear all of you."

Tina closed the door to her room. All the New Directions girls-and TKurt- were in her room. Tina's dads,yes she had two dads like Rachel, knocked on the door. Her dad, Sheldon, came in with pizzas. His husband, Glen, followed with candy and soda. "Here you go girls. Have fun." Each of her dads kissed her head. "Bye Dad, bye daddy."

Tina and Mercedes got the pizza onto plates and poured soda. Handing it out to the girls. "I didn't know that you had two fathers like moi, Tina. I did. Me too. I did. Same. Ditto. I knew. Did every glee girl-and Kurt- know but me?" The girls nodded and agreement. "How/Why? Well I've had everyone over my house before. They make an effort. Plus my dads LOVE Kurt. It's true. They really do. I didn't want to be your friend simply because I had two dads." Rachel plopped down defeated.

"Anyway, back to why we're all here. Agreed. So why are we here, again?" Tina passed out the food. "Because of Artie." Brittany looked up tears in her eyes. "Artie is sad. Sammie fixes it. Yes. More importantly though WHY is Artie so sad?" Kurt sighed. "Did you guys NOT see him and Sam, he's GAY!" All the girls nodded vigorously choruses of no's and then well... And then finally. Holly shits. And Tina dated a gay guy!" Life was about to get intresting.


End file.
